Through a Series of Entries
by alexis62
Summary: After a string of intense cases Kingsley subjects his best team of Auror's to the treatment of top rated mind healers, once a week. Just to make sure they are all still in tip top shape. Harry the lucky man he is gets the best mind healer there is and maybe more? Warnings: Swearing, slash, and more inside. A little angsty slash *coughs* i meant dash here and there ;)
1. No need for intros

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's. Lucky lady.

AU: Not sure how long this will be. I have the first few chapters written but unedited. It kind of just popped up in the old noggin when a friend suggested therapy after she saw me and my other friends reaction to Sherlock season 3's announcement of being pushed back to 2014. And a friend that dont fandom aint no friend of mine. Anyway...

Warning: A little of this (slash) a little of that (swearing). Some twin teasing and mentions of bondage for later chapters.

* * *

Entry #1

_This is stupid. Malfoy you bastard. I know your reading this. You were the one that assigned me to write this. Bastard. _

Closing the notebook and massaging his temples, Draco took a deep breathe and reminded himself that there were people who knew Harry bloody Potter was in his office already. Plus, he wouldn't be able to hide the body fast enough anyway.

"Do you think your vocabulary can include words other than calling me a bastard _Auror_ Potter." Draco tried to put as much emphasis on his clients supposed title. Potter was the one acting like a petty child and he was the one that was a crazy bastard anyway.

"No, not really." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh, honestly!"

Potter jumped up from the black velvet chaise lounge chair, obviously provided by Malfoy, and took on a stance of a cross teenager not getting his way instead of the almost 30 year old he was. He hated this. Being subjected to the likes of Malfoy. Having to be observed like some kind of caged animal.

"Look!_ Healer_ Malfoy we both know that having me write in some diary-"

"Journal, Potter! And are you mocking me-"

"Journal, diary, whatever! It is complete rubbish! So sign what you have to sign and speak to who you have to speak to, to get me the fuck out of here!"

_Breathe Draco. Though black and white, or any color really, is your color wearing them in Azkaban would be a waste. Also those prison outfits were striped and honestly who wore stripes these days_.

Gods not even a potion the size of a wine bottle would be able to take care of the migraine Potter was thrusting upon him. _Mmmm_ _wine._ That was the goal after this retched session. Damn Kingsley and his overly emotional attachment to his Gryffindor. Being the new minister of magic Kingsley did many things to fix the twisted remains of the ministry. As a result nothing but the best was provided for his underlings and as far as mind healers went the absolute best included Draco.

Which is what petty Potter needed to learn. NOW. _Huh, Petty Potter. That was good, that was going down as his file name. _

"Please refrain from telling me how to do my job. Potter. When you and your wand happy soldiers go skipping about after deadly wizards on a daily basis. Getting thrown in to walls by a flick of a wand or hexed, and cursed. Why do you think you and your team are now REQUIRED to visit mind healers on a weekly basis, you twat! The body isn't the only thing that gets damaged when faced with the trauma that it has sustained but the mind as well."

Slowly standing Draco walked over to Potter and used every one of the three inches he had on him to make him feel as inferior as possible in the situation they were in. A useless attempt Draco soon realized when said Potter just raised his eyebrow and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. But damn it all was he going to get his message clear across that, stubborn scarred, head if it drove him to madness.

"And unless you are going to sit here for an hour and tell me all about your feelings like a good little Gryffindor then you are going to write. I don't care what you write about at this time. Write why the sky is blue or why your practically insufferable. Just write. Then if your comfortable we can talk for the last ten minutes or so about it. You may even write out side of our little sessions and we can talk about what you've written the next time you visit. Like it or not Potter your stuck with me. Kingsley asked for the best and that is exactly what he got. I will NOT ruin my reputation because YOU are unable to act as a rational adult. Are we clear?"

Shoving the notebook into Harry's chest Draco silently dared Harry to argue with him.

Through clenched teeth Harry answered "Crystal" then stalked out of the room. Carrying the sodding leather bound notebook Malfoy gave him.

Potter may be the best Auror out there but that was all physical talent and so called "bravery", stupidity in Draco's opinion but he digresses. What Draco did was, was psychologically daunting, the mind was a treacherous place to explore, and Draco fucking loved it. Being a Slytherin, mind games were child's play, but understanding anothers and attempting to adjust and heal it back to normalcy was almost as fun as procuring sex. _Almost_.

Similar in many ways, the game of pursuing a person of interest, compared to getting access to someones mind and adjusting it to his and his clients liking. There was the introductions. The seduction of information from the client. Realization of purpose, to help. Suggestions on how to further progress. The actual practice of such suggestions. Then finally after many repeated attempts to succeed in reaching a certain goal an orgasmic like bliss would be waiting to spread through the newly satisfied client.

Just like any other client that came waltzing through that door of his, Potter would practically be getting the same treatment as a potential lover. Ha! He should be so lucky.

Draco had one rule and one rule only. Clients were so strictly off limits, even a lingering glance from any of his patients were shut down immediately by a glare or a raised eyebrow. Draco already experienced enough "crazy" for a life time thank you very much. _ Oh! And to never forget to moisturize. _So maybe two, Draco had two rules.

Since he and Potter were already acquainted, introductions were not needed. Leaving the second step to be achieved. Which was to retrieve information from Potter that could lead to any unsolved issues residing in that head of his. This would have been a hell of a lot easier if they were complete strangers. A strategically placed comment or a well placed smile of encouragement could lead any other client to open up like a bar on a Friday night. But with Potter, this would be difficult. So difficult in fact that Draco had to result to having Potter write in a journal like some first year at Hogwarts. Just so he could get a peek into where Harry's mind was. Cause he was for damn sure they wouldn't be able to have civil conversations for the first few sessions.

Nonetheless, operation "seduce" information from Potter's mind shall commence!

God. He really did need that bottle of wine.

* * *

More? No more? Any suggestions?


	2. Another Saviour?

Au: I just want to give a HUGE (like the size of the Titanic) thanks and shout out to xoxocullenluverxoxo. I appreciate all of your suggestions and reviews/favorites. As a beginner writer it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to know that someone appreciates it! I'd dedicate this one to you but ill save that for when the boys get all hot and bothered, yeah? ;)

* * *

"So I basically have to go there and write in some blasted diary while he sits there and stares at me for an hour."

"Now, Harry-"

"don't you think-"

"that's a little cocky-"

"coming even from-"

"The Chosen One."

Sitting in the middle of the twins was never a smart decision but Harry had a shit day and he couldn't be arsed to remember such advice. He needed a drink and there was no better drinking buddies then these two. Ron got sloshed way to early and Hermione would keep suggesting better ways to blow off steam. Like exercise or recreational reading.

Harry already ran like a dog in the field of work he was in and as a result he was in the best shape of his life. Instead of the scrawny boy he used to be he grew up to be a very tanned and muscled man. As for the reading thing, he considered the mountain of paper work he was asked to fill, was about as much reading material as he would be able to stand.

"Oi! Don't do that creepy twin thing on me right now. I'm serious this is a travesty!"

Fred and George looked more amused by the minute. The big bad Auror was sat at the bar downing shots because he had to talk about his feelings for once. Unfortunately it was to Malfoy but he was the only one that could get a rise out of Harry anyway. This was the most worked up they'd seen him since Harry closed his last Auror case.

"Harry why are you so flustered about this. Even though its quite adorable. Are you nervous about spending time with the one and only- what were they calling him these days Gred?"

"Why the "Dark Prince." Dear Forge."

"Yes, Yes the Dark Prince. Thank you Gred "

""Pffftttt." Harry supplied while downing another shot of fire whiskey.

"Even I have to admit Harry the damn Slytherin is attractive any bird or bloke can see that." Fred admitted. Which was surprising coming from the straight man that Fred was.

"But don't worry Harry-"

"the only-"

"pretty one-"

"here-"

"is you." George finished. While hooking a finger under Harry's chin and turning his head to face him. A smirk playing at his lips.

Ever since Harry came out to the people he considered his adoptive family the twins had a hell of a time causing Harry to flush in the most inopportune moments. Though Fred was as straight as an arrow, George was decidedly not. Well, half not, he was bisexual. George was also the one that would instigate such entertainment and Fred the loyal brother he was, would assist. Harry knew it was just fun teasing but having not been laid in a while did not help things when George got that mischievous look in his eyes.

Harry could hear Fred chuckling in the back round. Before-

_Smack!_

"Leave him alone you prats! Go take care of the bill that's enough for tonight."

Rubbing the back of his head George gave Harry a sheepish grin and said "Sorry mate. All in good fun yeah."

"Yeah, sorry Harry you know how we like to stir a little trouble. We got the tab. See ya later." Fred said while patting Harry's shoulder.

As the twins paid for the bill and made their way to the exit Ginny sat on the now vacant bar stool next to Harry.

"Ginny thank God! You've saved me."

"Really cause it looked like you were about to go running off with the twins there Harry. Kinky tonight are we?" she said with a wink.

"Was not!" Harry huffed.

Tilting her head back and laughing Harry once a again realized how beautiful she had grown up to be. Too bad he had an affinity for cock because Ginny really was an amazing woman. Their relationship ended when Harry found out about his preference for men. It was rocky for a few months when he would visit The Burrow but Ginny came around when Harry was relentless in preserving any kind of relationship with her. Being an acquaintance was better than becoming another stranger. Harry really did love her, he just wasn't in love with her.

A smile crept its way on to Harry's face filled with adoration and amusement. Harry decided if he could stand months of silent battles with someone he loved than he could stand one hour a week stuffed in a room with the git of the century.

Making his way to Grimauld pl Harry enjoyed the quiet scenery surrounding him. Walking home was preferable at times when he needed to think. The rhythmic tapping of his shoes helping to align his thoughts. Thoughts about some blonde prat he was going to be forced to share his feelings with.

Harry wasn't some adolescent teenager filled to the brim with whacked out emotions. On the contrary, Harry was man. A man that fought monsters, mankind and creatures alike. A man that didn't have any feelings, other than when he had his wand pointed at pure evil. _None_, at all_._ And just what was wrong with that plenty of people went through ruts. Right? Granted, this rut was going on for more than a few years. But what? Like Malfoy, of all people, was going to come save him like his very own knight in shining armor. No, what was it now? Ah…like his very own "Dark prince".

_Ha! Dark prince my arse._

After the war Draco and his mother did anything and everything to pick up the tattered remains of the Malfoy name, Luscious was a lost cause spending the rest of his days in Azkaban. Draco had thrown so much galleons at charities to repent for his sins that Harry questioned just how loaded the Malfoy name was.

He was even photographed along with the rest of the witches and wizards that went to help mend the damages done to Hogwarts. Of course he was photographed alone, working on rebuilding a wall, since people avoided him like the plague. Draco was standing, sweaty, with one foot resting on a pile of rubble, wand raised to fix a crack that spread across the stone wall, and dressed impeccably as always. Wiping a loose bead of sweat from his eyebrow and turning his head Draco made eye contact with the photographer before the whole picture restarted. The shot looked more like a photo shoot than a candid photo op. The look in his eyes was filled with curiosity other than the sneer that usually dawned his pale face. Reluctantly Harry knew that Malfoy was admittedly quite _beautiful_.

Since that photo was printed Malfoy had been front page news for gossip magazines more times than Harry could count. Not that Harry minded, being famous was never really something he reveled in. Now, instead of walking away and cursing Malfoy under their breath. People practically flocked to him. But his icy personality, which probably made him more appealing to his adorning fans, had to admire him from afar. Even though Malfoy never played up the roles offered by those magazines Harry was certain he secretly loved it.

The prat.


	3. Breathing is always the key

AN: These characters cuss like really hot sailors so brace yourselves.

* * *

**The Dark Prince's secret love affair revealed! Details inside!**

"Rubbish! This is complete bullshit! Fucking tosser."

"Language darling"

"I call off our little liaisons and he goes running to Skeeter. That curly headed wench!"

Straightening up in her seat Pansy grabbed the flown magazine from the table top and read "Draco is a kinky bastard. He once secured me to the bed with these metal bracelets covered in some kind of animal fur-" her speech going faster and filling with amusement.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! And he was practically gagging for it!" Pacing the room Draco started planning other ways to use those fur covered handcuffs for a different type of torture. Where pleasure was so far off the map that pain would be the only thing ebbing its way through that bastards body.

Sat at the table Pansy wondered how her dear friend got into situations like these? _By fucking around with dark haired Mediterranean man whores! That's how._

"God's Draco that's where that thing went. I need that back Freddie's been asking for that lately." She mentioned nonchalantly. Those cuffs were really quite amazing. Her Freddy had charmed a pair of muggle handcuffs, he nicked from his fathers collection of muggle things, to release at the word of the owners choosing. Freddy chose "mischief managed". She didn't get it but it seemed to amuse her lover when he whispered that hotly in her ear after ravishing her body into oblivion. He also covered it in fur as to not harm her delicate wrists.

"Pans I really don't need to hear about you and Weasley's sexual escapades." He pleaded.

"Nor do I want to hear about yours Draco but unfortunately its been splashed across "The W" now hasn't it." She stated with a raised eyebrow and tossing the magazine back on the table.

"Touché Pans. But seriously don't give me any details." Draco said. Before setting the magazine alight with a harshly whispered incendio and tucking his wand back in his pocket.

It was weird enough knowing that one of his best friends was dating a Weasley but mental visuals was something he could definitely do without. Pansy and Fred met at some business wizarding convention a couple months back and hit it off. Apparently the twins were as wickedly smart as they were entertaining. How she could tell them apart was beyond him. But they were out of sight and out of mind anyway so fortunately he wouldn't have to tell the difference between the two.

Fred was the one that stood out the most to her and as always what Pansy wanted, she got. Except when it came to Draco that is. Not that she wasn't appealing as a person, its just she lacked a certain body part that Draco was very quite fond of.

"Draco forget about the article. Now, why are you here?" she said, vanishing the remains of the magazine.

"What do you mean "why am I here"? Hello, Pans! A sour ex is trying to ruin me. So I've come here to talk about how I'm going to slowly suck the life out of his exotic ass!"

"It's Friday Draco we have tea times on Thursdays to discuss how to ruin other peoples lives. Your stalling." she said with a stern questioning look.

"Am not." he mumbled. Fidgeting with the corner of the napkin provided with their now cold and forgotten tea and biscuits.

Realization dawning on her she said "Oh fuck. What time is it? Shit. You have to meet Potter today for a session don't you!"

"Language darling" Draco mocked.

"Ha! I cant believe I forgot about that. No wonder your so antsy and going on about some nonsense article. When you'd usually just call the publishers and remind them of all the dirty secrets you know about countless workers of theirs."

"Am not!" Draco tried to convince her, a little louder this time.

"He always could get you to act like this. Huh?"

Irritated with her smugness Draco relented. "He still makes me feel like a fucking fourteen year old Pans. It pisses me off! I'm an adult and he just…fuck I don't know what it is." Draco would've ran his hand through his hair if he wasn't brought up with such decorum.

"Just go in there and show him the grown man that you've become." Pansy countered.

"I tried that and I called him a twat. I also filed him under the name Petty Potter. Which I'm NOT changing by the way."

"Fine. Jesus, Draco. Then just go in there and let him sit there, writing, while you stare at him for a bit." Pansy suggested.

"What? No!" Draco said looking affronted.

"Why not? I would. He's bloody gorgeous." she questioned wagging her eyebrows in the most uncouth of ways. Harry Potter became ridiculously delicious since those years at Hogwarts. He was all dark messy hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, body like a Greek a god under those Auror uniforms. And damn did that man in uniform do, a girl, some good.

"Traitor."

Entry #2

_John Tyndall in 1859 discovered that when light passes through a clear fluid holding small particles in suspension, the shorter blue wavelengths were more successfully scattered than that of the red wavelengths. This is called the Tyndall effect though to physicists it is known more as Rayleigh scattering. For the sole reason that Lord Rayleigh studied these effects in much greater detail. Many things help to change the color of the sky blue. Including the "net effect" where depending on how weak the red and green cones (wavelengths) are in comparison to the blue, can actually dictate how pale or beautifully blue the sky actually is. _

"You fucking kidding me with this?"

"I would've written about my being practically insufferable but I couldn't find any research on that." Harry said, lounging on the chaise chair, across the room from a very infuriated looking Malfoy.

After a few steady breaths Draco just had to tug on his hair to keep his hands from going to his wand and hexing the prat, lying on the couch. The prat that was smiling towards the ceiling with a sense of smug satisfaction. Fuck decorum.

Draco made his way, from his desk, towards Potter. He promptly sat on the coffee table in front of the chaise, elbows on his knees and hands intertwined. This time from actually physically harming his current patient.

"Personal space Malfoy. Heard of it?" Potter said while sitting up and leaning back in the chair.

"Look Potter I get it alright. You and I, are never going to get along but if you don't at least try. So help me God, I will make you act out situations with tiny little dolls. Using your own bloody action figures. Do you understand me?" he said, ignoring Potter's earlier statement.

Truthfully Harry had come today willing to actually participate in the techniques Malfoy had planned out. But he forgot that he had written that entry almost immediately after he left the first session they had together. Upon arriving Malfoy grabbed the journal and began to read aloud. Harry had never seen him get so discombobulated. The tips of Malfoy's ears turned red, his hair was sticking up on one side from all the tugging he was doing, and he seemed to be taking very deep calming breaths. The sight was very amusing and Harry decided not to dwell on how much he took pleasure on any of these tiny details. _I wonder how I can get his cheeks pink too. You know just for laughs._

"You have my action figures? The trio set with Hermoine and Ron or the one were its just little old me and you get to dress me how ever you want?" Harry said leering with his best smile plastered on his face.

Draco could barely hear Potters chuckling through the noises he was making choking on air. Was Potter _flirting_ with him? No, no Potter wasn't flirting he was _baiting_. Cheeks aflame at the thought. *Ding* (Point for Potter). Draco stood up to put his recently moisturized hands to good use when-

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down Malfoy, _Draco._ I'm sorry its just ughmm. Well lets just say I forgot I wrote all that and well I couldn't help myself with the rest of it, yeah? I'll write. Honestly! Well I'll try anyway. Okay?" Hands raised in surrender, Harry offered.

Rubbing his temples Draco decided to reel it in and take Harry on his word. "Fine. But get started. You now only have-" casting a quick time charm Draco added "twenty five minutes. _Harry. _Make it worth my time."

Walking back to his desk and levitating the notebook back to Harry. Draco cast another time charm. Counting down the rest of the twenty five minutes and said.

"Begin."

Harry was going to write but he was going to write about surface things. Things like how yes he realized he focused on his job a lot more than necessary and that he really should get out in to the community more. Instead of just going shopping for groceries or drinking at the bar. But something hit him at that moment. It hit him hard and it hurt_._

Deep breathe. Harry began his next entry for real this time.

Entry #3

_You reminded me of Proffesor Snape just then. When you said "begin" in that tone. I miss him. I think. I hadn't really got to know him till his last few moments. But I do, I do miss him, then, even. How twisted is that? With a Dark Lord waiting to murder me at every turn and yet those years at Hogwarts were really, truly the best years of my life. Regardless of certain blonde pointy gits. (That was a joke by the way. Don't turn red again. Or do I didn't mind.) I felt something then all those years ago camaraderie, togetherness, unity with people that I loved and loved me whether I knew it or not. Whether they knew it or not. Now, now though its just me. Always just me. Do I have to wait for another Dark Lord to come strolling in for me to feel a sense of purpose, Draco? I hope not, cause my Auror team and I have a hell of a time preventing anything close to that from happening. Its an addiction. The only rush I get is from capturing pure evil, to revel in the nostalgia it provides. I miss it. I miss him. _

With five minutes left on the clock Harry placed the notebook on Draco's desk and made his exit.


	4. The Mind

AN: Ok so I have been devouring a crap load of amazing fanfics out there and compared to such incredible authors i kind of felt like a weeny. Not even like good tasting weenies either like the "lil smokies" but incredibly shitty weenies from like cafeteria lunches or something. Which is why it took so freaking long for this chapter to be written up. I'm sorry. *gives very convincing puppy dog eyes*. Sorry about all the food references its 1 am here and im starving. I think ill eat...you guessed it! *WAFFLES*

Also thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews, favs, and follows you lovely, lovely people you.

You get a waffle! You get a waffle! You get a waffle!

* * *

Walking up the steps to Grimauld pl Harry noticed a package by the door in the shape of a book, with an envelope attached. He picked up the package and entered his home. Immediately recognizing the Malfoy insignia wax seal. Rolling his eyes, Harry figured that Malfoy had sent back the journal with a note that said "You've gone bonkers and even someone with my level of expertise will not be able to help the likes of you." Surprisingly the note just read

_In case you felt like writing a bit more before our next session._

_I miss him too._

_DM_

Settling on his couch with a beer in one hand and the telly's remote control in the other Harry concluded that Malfoy's plan about the whole writing thing wasn't complete bullocks. Flipping through the channels Harry noticed that he felt a tad bit lighter. Around the shoulders, around his heart.

Harry hadn't told anyone how much he missed Snape. He regretted how the opportunity to discover how wonderful and brave Snape was, was stolen by the nefarious Nagini. Ron and Hermione had been through too much with and for him. To go crying on their shoulders wasn't something he allotted himself. He had to be strong, always. If not for him then for everyone around him. The chaos he had caused was irreparable. No matter how much he was deemed "The Savior" he had gotten many killed and for that he could, _would_ bare the weight of the world on his condemned shoulders.

Writing in that journal, currently sitting on his coffee table, had helped to elevate a bit of the pressure that built up over the years. He realized confessing his feelings that he had so loathed to talk about might give him something to feel other than nothingness. Numbing the pain over the years got easier with the distraction of witches and wizards happily trying to take the place of the next dark lord.

It wasn't like he had to go over everything he went through, with Draco. Chances were Draco already knew. He was there and probably went through his own hellish experiences, being on the dark side. The wrong side. He knew Draco was more likely forced to take the mark by his father and his mother helped to save his life. So at least two thirds of the Malfoy family wasn't completely malicious. Come to think of it hadn't Draco saved his life as well, that time in the manor? His chest did something funny it didn't hurt but there was a definite tug that stirred somewhere deep. _Would Draco save me a second time? _Harry wouldn't realize until much later that, that little flutter in his chest was hope.

Shock is what was going through Draco's body that day. Potter tried and actually did…well. He had been expecting something like "I'm a workaholic. Get over it, you prat" but he got so much more. Draco had insight to what that man had been feeling for the past decade or so. Instead of feeling like "The Chosen One" he felt more like "The Only One".

Loneliness? Really? Every since Draco had known him, Potter had been flanked by either his minions or fans, left and right. How could the savior of the wizarding world possibly feel so detached from everything. Sure his two minions married each other and all the other Gryffindors seem to pair off, Looney Luna included. But is that what Harry Potter needed a companion? If so, Draco was sure Potter could have the best pick of the bunch.

Making his own notes Draco realized what a jumbled mess Potter's mind was and he couldn't wait to really get started. Confusion, loneliness, and lost was some of the many things Draco had gotten from the few sentences Potter Had provided.

Now flattery, he was not expecting. Did Potter like when his face began to blush or did he just like to rile him up? Why though? They were both adults now right? And by the way wasn't the worlds savior supposed to be some kind of gentlemen anyway?

Not some man that got off on how much he could get his once arch enemy to fluster about from "come hither" me looks and suggestive words. It was distracting and Draco didn't know if he should have been quicker to punch Potter in his gorgeous face or throw an incarcerous spell at him and show Potter where else his blood traitorously rushed too, when Potters eyes raked over his body.

_Bugger. _

No, Draco was not to get distracted. Who the bloody fuck cared if it was The Harry Potter? Draco could not break one of the only two rules he had. Patients were off limits and bound to get messy. Plus Potter was straight and probably just trying to fuck with his mind. Since Draco was all too happy trying to explore his.

The next couple of weeks went with out incident Potter would show up for his sessions, sit his perky ass down and write for a bit. Not that Draco had notcied any perky asses that is. Theyd talk about his entries, What Harry enjoyed about his work or how maybe he should try to put his efforts into something else that he might enjoy, and so on. Qudditch for example. Everything was surprisingly civil. The unspoken rule that came with having clients with history was to separate them from the world you knew them by. Just another patient.

But when Potter absolutely couldn't come up with anything at all to write. Whether it be because he had a crap day at work or came up with blanks when his quill hit the paper, Draco would talk about Snape. Talking about Snape with Potter would be a great way to give him closure on the relationship he would never be able to attain. Also to reassure Potter that Snape was in fact someone capable of love.

Draco's Uncle as intimidating as he was would show his affections in small ways. Everyone loved differently. Some would write sonnets on how amazing you were. While, Snape would remind you to buy ink for your quill when he noticed you were running low. Of course it would come out as "Ink, Draco, is necessary for you to continue being one of the top students at Hogwarts. Aquaint yourself with some will you." Even so, the next day Draco would find an endless bottle of ink left on his nightstand.

The same went for when Snape noticed at a young age that Draco had taken a liking to potions. He would regularly find shiny new potion kits in his room left for him from his uncle. Always at the most convenient times, those potion kits would show up, before school began and when he had used up all of the equipment in his previous kits. When Draco would go to thank Snape. His uncle would say things like "That's second hand not a gift". "I simply have no uses for any of that at the moment". Or his favorite, "It's from your mother Draco, stop looking at me like that." Draco's mother, bless her heart, didn't know squat about potions_._ Certainly not the difference on which potion kits were for children and which ones were for adults.

Draco observed that when he would talk about Snape he would have Potters undivided attention. It was Unerving those green eyes, witches and wizards fawned over, focused on him. They would chat and sometimes laugh like they were old friends instead of former enemies. Harry seemed to really like when Draco would immitate Snape's infamous voice. Laughing and looking at Draco, like the friend he had so craved to be for Harry. Which didn't encourage Draco to do it as often as he could, at all. Honest.

"So then he said. No, no seriously he said "Draco if you do not let go. I. will. Crucio. You." Draco said. Quite proud of how well that had sounded. He almost had it down to perfection.

"I cant believe you bear hugged him! God! The look on his face must have been priceless!" Harry managed to say between all the wheezing.

Harry tried to sober up, unsuccessfully, from his outburst. Malfoy was uncannily good at imitating the voice of the late Professor Snape. His Adam's apple would slowly move under the ivory skin of his sinewy neck, his voice would rumble low in his chest. A deep baritone voice emanating from pink cupid bowed lips that were slowly enunciating out each and every word.

"I was drunk! I was celebrating with Pans and Blaise for one of their birthdays, when he summoned me to his office. I thought he was going to have me expelled for being so unruly. Instead he showed me the most amazing potions lab. It was an extension of his own, a bit smaller but perfect and just for me. I could use it when ever I wanted to study for the N.E.W.T.S. That were approaching"

Coming out of the fog of his thoughts Harry cleared his throat. He could tell that the upcoming subject was something Malfoy was starting to feel hesitant to talk about. So was Harry. They would both have to be as delicate as possible.

The war. Two young boys dragged into different sides of something entirely to big for them to handle. One a hero, the other a criminal. Both from birth fated to meet.

"Unfortunately it went practically unused because of well…you know." Draco finished.

"Yeah. I know." Harry said after a moments pause.

He was studying Draco and his features. Harry could see that he wanted to say more but was debating with himself on how to go about it properly. Draco kept fidgeting with a loose piece of string sticking out of the chair he sat in.

Ever the Gryffindor Harry decided that if they were to continue as civilized adults they would have to mend the damages inflicted upon their young adolescent lives.

"Look, I just want you to kn-" Harry began.

"I would like to apol-" Draco tried to rush out of his mouth.

Sentences going unfinished they sat staring at each other. Each holding in a breath waiting for the other to continue. Harry sat on the chaise he had grown accustomed too and Draco across from him on some stuffed leather chair. They already knew what the other was about to say, apologies and reassurances of forgiveness. But the silence was relentless as were their locked eyes.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Saved by the bell.

While hastily standing up and ready to bid his usual goodbyes Draco said

"Well then…I guess times up Potter. Thanks. See you same time next week." Draco was overcome with relief. The staring contest they had just had made his palms sweaty.

"Harry."

"What?"

"If you expect me to pour my heart out to you every week we should at least be on a first name basis. Potter makes me feel like a third year all over again."

"It's a good thing I don't want your heart then Potter. Just your mind."

"Mind, body, heart, and soul Draco they're one in the same. You are a mind healer aren't you?" Harry responded.

Realizing he was right Draco didn't know how to reply. Potter's, _Harry's_ , little moment of Hufflepuff sentiment, was true. When one started with either part of someone's being, slowly but surely the rest would follow. Of course Draco liked to start with the body, it was most beneficial for both parties involved. He just had a hard time with the rest of all that other non sense.

"Ahem. Yes, sure Haaarryyy." Pause. "Harry Potter." Draco tried really but it just felt strange, on his tongue, saying his name without venom.

Draco wasn't able to mask his face fast enough. Harry had seen him scrunch his nose up a bit after he had said his full name.

"Don't strain yourself." He said face expersionless.

"What? No. Ok. I'm sorry, let me try again. Hhh- ughmm. Hhhhaaaarryyy. Hhhaarryy? Harryyyyy. Harry. Haa-" Draco said. His voice going lower and higher. Testing out how the name would roll of his tongue.

Abruptly getting off the chaise and grabbing Draco's shoulder's, Harry said.

"Draco! Jesus. Stop. People are going to start thinking that we're doing something completely different in here! And I'm pretty sure your co workers already have bets going on for which one of us is going to end up throwing the other one against a wall. Since they all heard our screaming match the first time. Although I'm pretty sure they meant it all in an entirely different context, understand? "

Looking at the door, breathless from his rant Harry tried to listen for any noises coming from the other side. He didn't need an article of the both of them gracing the front page of the news paper. He could see it now **"The Savior and The Dark Prince Heard Fornicating During Work Hours: At least we know who tops. Do you?" **

Nothing.

Running one of his hands through his hair he turned back to face Draco, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Breaking out in another fit of giggles, like mischievous little school boys, Harry tried stomp out the little part of his brain that said "hmmm who would top?"

Catching their breath Draco could feel the weight of Harry's right hand still on his shoulder. Where the left was too busy clutching at the mop of hair on Harry's head. Harry's hand was warm and surprisingly big. Draco wondered if Harry was even aware that this was the only physical contact they had with each other where the intent wasn't to harm but to what? What was this?

Harry slid his right hand down to Draco's bicep and squeezed. A smile so bright and filled with amusement it caused Draco's breath to catch.

"Same time next week." He reassured. "Later, Draco." Harry said before turning and walking towards the door.

Incapable of speech. Draco waved in Harry's direction. The motion going unseen as the door clicked closed leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

"Later, Harry."

He was so screwed.

* * *

Any thoughts on who should top? I do a lot of Harry top, should i change it up a bit? See what the blondie can come up with?


	5. SOL?

AN: I'll post some links to the pictures that helped me to write this chapter at the bottom. Pintrest guys it's good stuff.

* * *

"My, my, my Harry. Fire calling me so late in the night? What would the Mrs. Think?"

"Stuff it George."

"Now your just making it way too easy Harry! You know how much I like the chase."

"I'm not hitting on you conceited get! Lets go get food and a pint. I need to talk to you about some stuff."

Harry looked restless and anxious but sadly George was just about to go away on business. There was talk about opening up a Weasley's Wheezes abroad. Asia being one of the main contenders. George was going to scout out some possible locations for a couple of weeks. He also thought it was a great way to get some inspiration to come up with some tricks and treats that would appeal to the Asian wizarding community.

"Sorry Harry I'm still going through some paper work for my trip tomorrow. I'm stuck here all night. "

"Rubbish." Harry exclaimed. Even though he knew that George was the one twin that found business and pleasure on about the same level. George loved his job. Harry was already aware that he was shit out of luck when it came to finding a drinking partner, he was comfortable discussing things that related to his sexuality, for the night. Since he was only out to his closest friends, for about a year and a half now.

Ron, bless him, still got a little red in the face whenever he started on about some bloke he'd met. Not that he had a problem with it, he'd even suggested possible partners to Harry within the ministry. Unfortunately, the thought of Harry hooking up with some bloke was just not a mental picture he needed. But it would never be as bad as the one time he found Ginny and Harry practically going at it. Ah, young love, it was disgusting.

"Oh, come on stop looking like a kicked crup, mate. Let's see…Fred's free. Merlin knows he's not the one that's paper work savvy, right? So you can go meet up with him somewhere. I think he said something about stopping by at that new restaurant at Diagon alley. In about half an hour, I think."

"Oh, yeah. The French one."

"Yeah, yeah. That one, and I heard he kinda looks like me too, so its basically the same thing."

"Mmm yes. I remember now, the better looking one." Harry joked.

"Oi!"

Snickering, Harry said his thanks and asked "When do you get back?".

Fred wasn't George but he was the next best thing. Being the twin of someone like George had done him some good. It took a lot for him to flush and since he just needed some quick advice he knew Fred would be comfortable with giving him just that.

"New years eve. I'm probably going to be so happy to be home you might actually get yourself a New years kiss this year."

"Hey-"

Harry was going to go off on a tangent. Once again explaining that the reason he didn't get to have a new years kiss last time was because he realized how much of a psycho, the guy he was seeing at the time, was. Harry had soundly dumped him after he had found a new years resolution list that stated.

1. Get healthy. _A given._

2. Finish anger management course. _Ooookkkaaayyyy…._

3. Get Harry in to Hard Core BDSM. _WHAT_

4. Treat this submissive better than the last. _THE_

5. Marry, Harry. _FUCK_?!

Now, Harry had no problem being tied up for a bit while his partner sent his body trembling and begging for more, but that "HARD CORE" shit was underlined. Oh and not to mention the "anger management course". Then finally the mention of marriage, sealed that fucking deal right up. They'd only been dating a month and Harry was just testing the waters with the first few blokes. It was called dating. Thankfully the people he did decide to get involved with had respected his privacy and hadn't gone running to the press when things went south.

"Strictly platonic that is. I'm hoping to bag my self some authentic sushi when I get there, if you know what I mean?" George interrupted. Wagging his eyebrows.

Reeling himself back from the memory of that disaster. Harry replied "Gods, you and your Asian dramas."

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine, don't judge. By the way you'd best get going if you want to catch Fred, mate."

"Ok, thanks again and try not to get into too much trouble, alright?"

George changed his expression from a grinning rascal to an innocent angel. After Harry was finished rolling his eyes at the look, he was just about to close the connection when George said. "I hope everythings ok, Harry."

Looking at his friend. Harry stated "I think it will be. Bye George" Before closing down the floo for the night.

After a quick shower and new change of clothes, Harry found himself walking in the chilly winter night. Towards the restaurant George said Fred was at. Figuring that it was some fancy new restaurant, Harry had donned his "acceptable outing" attire, as Hermione deemed them to be. Apparently old and tattered, no matter how comfortable, was not acceptable in today's society. Even if you've saved the world a time or two. Harry thought he had earned the right to walk around stark naked, much less in clothes he deemed adequate.

Looking through the huge lightly frosted window, Harry was suddenly glad that he decided to wear what he had. Dark wash jeans a plain white tee and a forest green wool blend winter coat. Considering that it was early December Harry dreaded getting tiny little snow flakes on his glasses, the glide charm Hermione suggested still left streaks on his lenses, so he decided to toss his glasses for the night. The little drops of vision enhancers he used while on the auror cases that had him running and jumping after bad guys would have to do. The drops would make his vision about a fraction better than that of 20/20 vision. Everything had sharper lines and an overall better focus. If he concentrated he could see the little specks in the air floating about. The down side was that it only lasted a couple hours and would sometimes give him a mild head ache. Hopefully the drinks tonight would help with that.

Stepping in to "Savourer le plaisir", posh was the first thought that came to mind. The second was what the hell is Fred doing at a place like this? Fred liked old bars and dives about as much as Harry did. Not fancy anniversary like restaurants.

Entering Harry took in the scenery of the restaurant. Although it looked quite small from the outside the inside was huge. To the left of the restaurant there was a big circular bar. Stocked to the brim with any kind of alcohol one could imagine. Harry even spotted some of the muggle kind. The entire resturant seemed full of dark cherry wood and cream colored furniture. Dancing fairy lights strategically placed along the ceiling walls giving off a warm undertone. Above the bar was a huge collection of fairy lights imitating the shape of grand chandelier. It was magnificent.

"Oh! H-hello Mr. Potter how can I help you this evening, s-sir?" The hostess stuttered. She had her hair in a semi messy bun atop her head, dark brown like her eyes. Freckles dusted the top of her cheeks almost blending in with her light brown skin tone.

"Yes. Hello. Uhm just going to see a friend at the bar there. Thank you."

The hostess looked so young and doe eyed to Harry. Probably around her late teens maybe. He could never get over how young and fragile teenagers looked to him, now that he was a grown man in his late twenties. Did he and his friends look that young fighting off evil all those years ago? One thing was for sure, they all lost that doe eyed look long before their late teens. The innocence was ripped away at their most tender years. Though they probably still had baby faces till their third year everyone could tell how their eyes had hardened. He envied her, the luxury she wasn't even aware she had.

"Maybe you and your friend would like to dine here after. The food is delicious. I swear."

"We'll see thank you…Ambrosia. Lovely name." Looking up from her name tag he could see the faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

Something was wrong. Fred was being fidgety and would barely make eye contact with Harry, too busy glancing around.

After making his way to the bar and spotting Fred on the oppisite side. Harry promptly grabbed Fred by the shoulders and said "fancy meeting you here mate." He took a seat in the cream colored cushioned bar stool next to his friend and stated "George said you'd be here tonight thought I could come and surprise you, eh."

Instead of answering Fred just turned pale. Which was hard to do since the guy was already so light skinned. Then he started bouncing his leg up and down and tapping his fingers against the bars counter tops.

"L-look Harry great to see ya, really it is. But ahhh m-maybe we should hang out another night, yeah? It's just I got this thing. With uhm-"

"Fred are you ok? You look funny. Also what's with all the stuttering people are doing tonight? Do I look that good without the glasses" He joked.

"Harry I got this thing with some people and well…Oh, Fuck." Fred said.

"Why do you keep looking behind me?" Turning around to find out just who had Fred's attention at the moment he came face to face with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Both impeccably dressed and looking like a couple from some high end magazine.

Pansy looked like she was about to squeal and she rushed forward. Harry made a sound similar to that of "agh" as she got closer and put his hands up for protection. He wasn't afraid but she was going to deliver him to the dark lord once. But instead of enveloping Harry in a forced embrace she by past him and swung her arms around Fred's neck.

"Oooh Freddy poo you brought a friend!" Pansy cooed, rushing over to _uhm Freddy poo. _

Harry was so pre occupied staring in disbelief at the scene at his left that he forgot about the person standing to his right. Until he heard him say.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Draco questioned. An eye brow raised.

"I-I uhm. Well see uhm th-the thing is-" _Smooth Harry real smooth_.

"Oh my god!" Came a shout from Pansy. Startling Harry out of his pathetic stammering, he turned to where the noise cam from.

Draco could see the twisted wheels of his friends mind working. He glared at her and moved his head slowly from left to right, clenching his jaw. And just in case she didn't get the message he brought up his closed fist with his thumb sticking out and dragged it across his neck. Fred was too busy with his elbow propped on the bar and head in his hand to see the gesture. The other around Pansy's waist keeping her securely on his lap. Fred gave off the look of a doomed man. Draco guessed he still hadn't told the rest of friends and family that he was seeing Pansy yet.

Fred was screwed. Doomed. Sacked. Fucked. Kicked in the nut sack by a bloody hippogriff. He wasn't ashamed of being with Pansy per se. It's just, well she made a lot of enemies with in his immediate vicinity of loved ones. Fred feared that if he went waltzing in to the burrow and announced he was falling head over heels, for not just any slytherin girl but for the one that tried to can their good friend, he would pretty much get shunned. Fred couldn't bare the thought of his family not accepting the person he loved. Sure, George said she was alright all those months ago but Fred didn't know how George would react if he would've told him that he thought she was a hell of a lot more than "alright". So he didn't mention that or the fact that they started dating a few weeks later. Which was bad, VERY bad. It was an unspoken rule for a set of twins to tell each other everything. So if George found out through Harry, Fred would indure the wrath of a very angry twin.

At first Pansy was excited to see that Fred was finally willing to tell someone about them. But the more she observed Pansy concluded that Fred hadn't invited Harry to their dinner with Draco at all. In fact he seemed more shocked by Harry's presence then they were. She could tell by the way Fred turned pale. Then instead of showering her with adoration when she was wrapped around his neck he stayed quiet and reserved. It hurt a little to know that she was kept a secret. Not that she needed any of the Weasley's acceptance that is. But not being acknowledged by the family, her stud muffin clung to so dearly, made her feel like he thought she wasn't good enough. Not even his brother knew about their relationship. Deciding to punish her lover for a bit she came up with a brilliant plan. The fact that Draco looked like he was about to spontaneously combust was just an added bonus.

"I've always wanted to go on a double date, Fred. Baby you shouldn't have!" Pansy announced. Positively beaming.

Harry started to sputter.

Freds eyes widened to saucers, looking at Harry, and begging for mercy.

While Draco stood stalk still and tried to remember some breathing exercises.

Hopping down from Freddies lap and grabbing him by the hand Pansy and George started to make their way to the dinning part of the restaurant. As Pansy was dragging Fred past Harry, Fred mouthed "I'm so sorry".

"Come on Draco! Grab your date and lets go!" Pansy shouted over her shoulder.

Harry too shocked to respond, stood their gapping. He could feel the beginnings of a slight panic attack approaching. How was he going to talk to Fred about a person of intrest if said person was sat at the same table as him?

Rolling his eyes at the "The Golden boy's" reaction to the word date Draco wrapped his hand around his wrist and said

"Come on Potter. It'll only get worse if we don't play along with her little game."

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

Harry's outfit: ** pin/475129829408861449/**

The restaurant: ** pin/544865254887359944/**

The chandelier: ** pin/475129829408867556/**

If these don't work then its going to be posted on my bio.

PS: Chill the smuts a comin.


	6. Here to enjoy

I have no idea why this took so long i'm sorry i was too fixated on the smut scene i forgot i needed to put something in between. I wasn't feeling like a weeny again just like really perverted hhaha. So the next chap should be up in a jif.

* * *

Draco was going to throttle her. Hex her like that time she drunkenly tried to get into his pants back in year four at Hogwarts, after the Yule ball. Her arms were replaced with two tentacles, for a couple of hours. All the while Draco proceeded to tell her that he thought he was bent. Judging by the repulsion he felt when she started grinding her arse against his crotch when the weird sisters were performing. He did however find that having Theo Nott, spank his arse after a good game of quidditch was not repulsive in the least.

Standing by the little podium, the hostess turned and saw the two couples approaching. She noticed a tall red headed man, being dragged along by a woman in a beautiful dress. Then she saw a familiar looking blonde male tugging Mr. Potter along. Happy that she at least got to ogle "The Savior" a bit more for the night she smoothed down her black apron and put on her best smile.

"Hello dear. My Freddy here has made a reservation for three this evening but it looks like we'll be, needing an extra set of silverware if you don't mind" Pansy informed the seemingly over excited hostess.

The hostess kept her eyes firmly locked on the face of Mr. Potter but she nodded to show she understood the instructions.

"Good evening again Mr. Potter I'm so glad to see that you and your friend here have decided to join us for a late dinner this evening." She said gesturing to Draco.

"We're not friends" Draco supplied.

"Yes. They're lovers." Pansy interjected.

"Pansy!" Fred admonished.

She gave Fred a shrug and nonchalantly said "Well they will be soon enough dear. This is their first date."

The hostess's eyes widened. She gasped as she took in the two couples at a totally different perspective.

Draco's grip on Harry's wrist tightened until Harry couldn't stand the discomfort he hissed in pain and said

"Draco, Draco! You're hurting me." He could barely hear what Pansy was going on about between avoiding eye contact with the hostess's eyes that seemed to bore in to his skull and the vice like grip Draco had on him.

Draco forgot he was even still holding Harry's wrist when Pansy uttered such ridiculous words, _lovers._ Then he clenched his fist to keep from doing any physical damage. Draco would never lay a hand on a woman but damn was Pansy pushing it.

Immediately Draco released his death grip and gently tugged Harry closer to see if he did any damage to his wrist.

"Gods I'm sorry. Let me see."

Being a mind healer he had to go through some other basic training like the healers at St. Mungo's. Turning Harry's hand over, he inspected the inside of his wrist and gently slid his thumb over the small forming bruise. He flinched at the realization that he had caused that, unintentionally of course but still. If they were still at Hogwarts he wouldn't have any qualms about inflicting pain against his arch nemesis, but not here not now. Not after he and Harry had made such progress not only as patient and healer but also from rivals to almost friends. He was going to add a tactful "yet" to his sentence but Pansy had taken his unfinished statement as a sign of resistance and proceeded to beat him in line. This was her game and he would be one sorry sod if he continued to rebel.

Harry had seen Draco many times over the past few weeks, during their hourly sessions, each time getting used to his face. Which sounds odd but honestly that's what he was doing. When a face no longer contorted with a sneer, is replaced with mild amusement and or civil facial expressions, at first it can be unnerving. Like all the little half smiles and good humored eye rolls, at Harry's horrid spellings and mild complaints about life, was all just a hoax for him to let his guard down just so Draco could use the opportunity to make another horrid face at him, filled with revulsion. Harry the Gryffindor he was, is. Slowly but surely gave Draco the benefit of the doubt.

But this, this face was new. Draco's eye brows were drawn together, not menacingly, but more in an observatory manner. Draco was examining Harry's wrist. His lips pressed together with enough pressure to cause the color of his lips to whiten, only to flood with a rush of pink when Draco's mouth slightly opened, as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You'll need to put some salve on this tonight when you get home." Draco said, applying a bit of pressure with his finger tips to make sure he didn't harm any bones.

Draco was about a foot away from Harry but because of the eye drops it seemed like Draco's face was directly in front of him. He could see every blonde colored eye lash, every curve and sharp cut of his delicate face, from his lips to his cheek bones. Draco's skin was utter perfection it looked to be so soft, so smooth. And Harry was dying to touch him, to slide his fingertips across every inch of porcelain skin he could get his hands on. He was just so pretty and Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Told you…" Pansy announced smug as ever.

Honestly how was this game going to be fun if they already skipped to staring at each other with unfulfilled lust? They were supposed stumble and fall over one another trying to cover up for all the sexual innuendos and suggestive comments; Pansy was going to throw at them all night, about their forced union. Harry would once again start to look as if he was going to have some sort of panic attack. Draco would seethe in a boiling rage. Fred would look on with horror, while Pansy would shamelessly enjoy the show. It was supposed to be a fantastic night! And they were already ruining it before the hors d'oeuvre even hit the table; she was going to have to up the ante.

Clearing her throat the hostess proceeded to snap the two out of their ongoing reverie. Stepping in front of the group she stood at attention and said "Shall we?"

Leading the two couples, the hostess tried not to show her disappointment. She would have laughed in protest at the words coming from the woman but the way she saw the two men interact was telling indeed. Wishing the best of luck to Mr. Potter and his date she showed them to their table promptly and put forward her best customer service.

"Here are your menus for the evening. Your waiter will be with you shortly. I will fetch that extra plate for you, Mr. Potter straight away, thank you all again for dining with us this evening. If you need anything at all I will be glad to be of assistance." Unable to keep the adorning fan within, the hostess added "It's been a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter."

Before she could walk away Harry said "Ah, yes. Thank you-", taking a quick look at her name tag he continued "ah Ambrosia. Lovely." Because honestly he knew no one else was going to show not even a modicum manners. Pansy and Fred looked like they were having an intense conversation through telepathy judging by the looks they were giving each other. And Draco looked like he was stuck in some kind of eye rolling repeat mode.

Sat at the booth Harry thought it was a bit curious that Pansy had insisted fervently that he and Draco not only sit across from each other but on the inside of the booth as well. He felt trapped and he would bet 10 quid that Draco felt the same. All part of Pansy's game he thought. After a few minutes the waiter arrived and took their food and most importantly to Harry, their drink orders.

"She's nice I liked her, the hostess." Harry tried, breaking the awkward silence. Fred, seated next to Harry, nodded in agreement.

Draco saw the way the little hostess was making sparkly eyes at Harry the whole time they were in her presence. He thought he had gotten away from seeing Harry in all his glory with pesky fans fluttering about. But he guessed wrong and why did he have call her lovely? She was nauseatingly overly polite, trying to make a good impression. Ambrosia was not _lovely_ and Draco was sure as hell not jealous.

"She's a salad." Draco drawled.

"Sorry, she's a what?" Harry questioned.

"Salad"

Appalled that people still "rated" each other, however odd, Harry was going to let his thoughts be known. "Is this how you rate women or something because that's horri-"

"What? Harry, no. And besides I like cock remember? My sex life was plastered all over "The W" a couple weeks ago. No, Ambrosia is a type of fruit salad that was served to Greek gods. It is also disgustingly sweet." He stated.

"I like sweet." Harry defended.

Snorting Fred said "Yeah! Have you ever seen Harry eat a treacle tart like it was his last meal? If you're trying to get in to Harry's pants that's the way, that is." Clearly not realizing what he had just said until it was just a tad bit late Fred made a confused face and said

" wait..."

Harry continued to laugh at Fred's joke since it was true. The last guy he dated was a baker and had done some really interesting things with jam he made.

Huffing in annoyance at the entire table's idiocy, even Pansy was giggling like a school girl, Draco tried to route the conversation away from tips on how to get in to Harry Potters pants. Draco tried ignoring the part of his brain that said "duly noted".

"Can we discuss something other than sweets and sex you Neanderthals."

"Aw, are you jealous Draco? That your name means the complete opposite of anything so tasty? How about telling him your nick name bestowed upon you by your mother? It is quite precious don't you think?"

"Pansy, don't." Draco pleaded, horrified.

"It's joli petit homard." Pansy pronounced in perfect French. "After spending all those months helping to repair Hogwarts all day, Draco would go home sun burnt and red all over from refusing to put on sunscreen. And as a result his mother would call him, her "joli petit homard" roughly translated in to-"

"Pansy! I swear. Shut up or I'll tell Fred about the hand cuf-"

"PRETTY LITTLE LOBSTER!" Pansy all but yelled over whatever Draco was about to say.

Keeling over with laughter Harry said "is that why you're always obsessively moisturizing"

"Look it is traumatizing for an adult male to be called a pretty little lobster by his mother alright. But I would take that over whatever rubbish they're calling me these days" Draco confessed.

The rest of dinner went fairly smooth until Pansy got bored and made a little comment here and there that would make them choke on their drinks or whatever French cuisine they were putting in their mouths.

Some of the most memorable were "Oh. Draco look at these bread sticks there about as long as your-". "_Pans!"_

"Harry just wondering would you top?" _"Excuse me?"_

Fred's death glare at that made her rearrange her sentence quickly.

"I mean would you like to top…..er off that drink there?"

Pansy wasn't dumb she already knew Potter was gay. Freddy got chatty when he was inhebriated. He told her once about a year or so ago how he was a little worried his brother was going to run off with Harry, since Harry had come out earlier that night, and leave him all alone. Though he knew George was just making a joke.

All happily full and some more sloshed than others everyone seemed to have a very amusing time. After the first few questionable comments provided by Pansy the boys were too drunk to take them seriously.

"Well it's really been a lovely night boys but I'm afraid me and Fredikins really should be heading home by now." Pansy declared. It was almost one AM now and she wanted to have Fred flat on his back on her dining room table begging for release by two. She thought if Draco was lucky enough he would be doing the same.

Standing outside of the restaurant Savourer le plaisir, bill paid for by Draco since he was the one that had suggested that they dine at the new restaurant. Of course it was supposed to be only three of them but Draco found he really didn't mind the extra company at all. Especially since said company was staring at him all night like he was just as tasty as their chocolate mousse desert.

"Oh. Draco please be a gentleman and show Harry home he seems quite hammered don't you think?"

"Mmmnot drunk, Pansy! I'm perfectly capable of getting myself home. Fred do you remember where that is exactly?" Harry slurred.

He really shouldn't have drunk all that wine. What was it called again? Chateauu Lator Lilac? Whatever it was called the only reason he kept downing the stuff was because every time Draco ordered another bottle. He would say it with a French accent that would make Harry get a warm tingly feeling at the bottom of his abdomen. His vision would swim when he saw how Draco's lips would pucker and pull when enunciating each word, which was a pity since the eye drops helped him to see every crease on those plump pink lips. It was erotic as hell and he couldn't come up with any other ways to get him to speak any more French other than to drink like some kind of perverted fish.

"Whoa slow down Potter I don't think so." Draco said while trying to hold him up right. "I can take you home, its Number twelve Grimauld place, remember? Pansy, Fred its fine I'll take him."

The look Fred gave him made Draco rethink the former Gryffindor's ability to commit a felony.

"Don't worry I won't harm a hair on your precious wonder boys head." Draco reassured.

Stepping up to Draco so only he could hear him Fred advised "No you won't Draco because there are two of me if you remember and the other one is a bit more fond of him than I am."

Jeez. Draco would have to buy a new set of eye balls cause they must be worn out since he seemed to be rolling them at rapid frequency this evening. One arm wrapped Harry's waist and the other holding on to Harry's that was slung over his shoulder's to keep him up right Draco said "Yes, yes keep your knickers on."

Draco tried not to feel a pang of jealousy at hearing that the other twin took a fancy to Harry. Draco, before dessert made its way to the table, realized that Harry wasn't as straight as he thought him to be. He didn't cringe or throw a fit at the innuendos Pansy was uttering about the two of them. Harry would just brush it off or laugh. At one point Harry started on about how much he liked chocolate and jam. Chocolate because of a late Professor Lupin and jam because an ex baker that knew how to put his delicious spread to good use.

Draco figured that Harry was the type that when questioned about his sexuality he would answer honestly. Harry wasn't the type that would blab about it to some newspaper and hopefully get a cover story. Not that Draco did that but snogging some guy in front some gay wizarding club in London didn't help.

Turning to Harry, Draco told him to hold tight and take a deep breath. Envisioning Harry's address, Draco prayed that he wouldn't splinch them both considering his heart rate began stutter at their close proximity.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me so far i really do appreciate all your reviews, fave, follows, and messages. You guys are great! *Hugs* all around ;). Also Pansy is so naughty...wanting to know who tops and all that good stuff! She wont find out but you will aw yeah! Screw the hugs *vulgar hip thrusts* all around.


	7. Too sweet

Hey xoxocullenluverxoxo,

This ones for you! I know it took forever but I hope it was worth it!

Bon apetite

* * *

"Ugh. I feel like I'm going to hurl. I hate apparating." Harry said disentangling himself from Draco's limbs and steadying himself up right against the railing. He tried to get his bearings back, from the alcohol to the dizzying side effects from apparating, he couldn't tell which way was up or down.

Catching Potter before he landed on his face Draco thought that maybe he should have let Fred and Pansy take him home instead.

"Harry, are you alright? Look let's get you in your house then yeah?" Draco suggested.

"Sorry, Yeah just give me a second a little dizzy from the –"unable to finish what he was saying Harry just waved his hand around aimlessly.

"Maybe at our next session we should discuss your drinking habits then?" Draco joked, watching Harry, whose eyes were closed and lips curling into a smile. Draco thought he looked absolutely adorable. Just to be sure he took a few steps closer.

"I wouldn't have had to drink so much if you just kept your bloody mouth shut instead of sounding like a French whore every time you said-"

"Chteau Latour Pauillac" Draco interrupted. Smirking at the way Harry's tongue slid across his bottom lip before biting down hard, a groan escaping from the back of his throat.

"God…" Harry breathed out, opening his eyes so he could see the man that could send his blood boiling with rage and apparently lust.

"Nope, just me." Draco grinned feeling lightheaded, his eyes, challenging, saying you're move Potter.

Unable to give a flying fuck about decorum and how they were supposed to be two ex-nemesis and patient and mind healer, Harry decided he wanted him this man, this unbelievably intelligent, witty, bi lingual man who was just so soooo pretty to look at.

So he hooked a finger in to one of Draco's belt loops and pulled him forward closing the last few inches that were between them.

"Say it again." Harry requested his voice lower than before, sending Goosebumps along Draco's neck where his warm breath caressed his skin as he spoke.

"Say w-what?" Draco said now breathless at the way Harry was watching him, like Draco was the dessert drenched in chocolate that Harry had been waiting for all his life.

"Fuck Draco anything, everything the name of the restaurant for all I bloody care. I just want to hear you…" Harry said closing his eyes once again.

"It was Savourer le plaisir" Draco panted pupils so dilated it was hard to tell they were even silver anymore. Draco just kept staring at the way Harry kept gnawing at his bottom lip and then soothing it with his pink wet tongue. Oh the things he would love to do to that tongue, that mouth, that man.

"Want to know what it means?" Draco asked.

"Mmmm." Harry supplied.

"Too savor the pleasure." He said, drawing out each word.

"I intend too." Harry replied opening his eyes once again and wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and bringing his other hand to the side of Draco's neck swiftly guiding his head to Harry's so their lips could crash and pull and tear at one another.

The kiss was pure want and desire from both parts, hard and desperate. The kiss tastes like dark cherries and chocolate liqueur from all the wine. Harry moaned as Draco bit on his bottom lip and pulled. Draco started slowing the kiss down and pulling away to rest his forehead against Harry's. It was then that Harry decided that nothing was better than kissing Draco and every molecule floating around in the air that separated them was like an insult. To remedy that his lips instantly tried to follow the path that Draco's lips had retracted from.

"Harry, Harry maybe we shouldn't do this." Draco started out hesitantly. His words betraying his actions as his hands started to clench at the chest they were resting on and giving Harry another kiss with no less heat but with a shorter life span then the one before.

"What? Why? Draco do you not want this? You can tell me." Harry could barely get a sentence out with all the blood rushing in his ears and the accelerated pounding of his heart. He went from experiencing pure ecstasy to feeling an overwhelming amount of dread within seconds.

"No. Yes, I don't know. I mean were out in the open and reporters…"

"If it makes you feel any better as soon as we passed that threshold there, a disillusionment spell goes up. No one can see us. Not pesky reporters or psycho fans. I swear." pleaded Harry, pushing his fingers through Draco's platinum blonde fringe that seemed to come loose from its styling during their heated moment.

"Really?" Draco asked while leaning into Harry's caress.

Harry nodded in response. He couldn't help how his eyes flickered back to the warm pink mouth that was wet with his saliva.

"So I can suck you off right now while all these clueless muggles walk past. Is that what you're saying Harry." Draco teased. His eyes looking positively wicked.

Swimming in relief Harry murmured "Fuck yes."

"Tell me then Harry. What you want to do." Said Draco.

Kissing his way up from Draco's neck to his ear Harry said the words that crumbled the last wall standing, in Draco's mind, that separated Draco from the only thing he has wanted in a very long time.

"Gods, I just want to run my tongue all the way up your neck and graze my teeth against that jaw until I reach those luscious lips of yours and devour you until you beg me to either stop or to press my mouth against something that would positively revel in all the filthy things I want to do to you right now. Either way Draco I plan on making you scream."

Finished with the teasing Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed his groin against Draco's, earning him a delicious little whimper, and apparated them to his bedroom. Harry was no longer drunk on alcohol but on the man before him. He couldn't be arsed to run up stairs and strip, aimlessly throwing their clothes around like sex starved men. No. He wanted to have Draco naked and writhing under him, above him, next to him, wherever! Just as long as it was within the next few minutes because he couldn't wait to bury his cock in to that sweet alabaster arse he was groping not too long ago.

Landing in Harry's surprisingly nicely decorated bedroom and next to his huge four poster bed covered in soft red material. Draco thought he would pass out from how turned on he was because surely no human being was allowed to have this much dopamine pumping through their veins without consequence. Harry's little speech had his cock leaking and throbbing in agreement.

Draco allowed Harry to slowly push him against one of his bed post and Harry kissed Draco soft and slow; like he was asking Draco if he wanted this as much as he did. Sliding his thumbs across Draco's cheek bones and trailing his hands slowly from Draco's face down to his waist. Harry's eyes bored in to Draco as he waited for some kind of signal from his partner that what they were about to do was okay. Unable to voice his approval Draco cupped his hand around Harry's throbbing prick through his jeans and gently squeezed, watching Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head and his jaw clench with hunger.

"Evanesco." Harry whispered, with his ragged breath, against Draco's neck. He watched as every item of clothing upon Draco's gorgeous body vanished. Harry smirked at the gasp he heard from Draco's mouth, before tonguing the juncture between Draco's neck and shoulder. Being one of the most powerful wizards in the world clearly had its perks. Draco stood there with nothing but a surprised look on his face.

"I hope you're able to bring those back you horny git that vest cost a fortune."

"Maybe, if you're good." Harry began "Definitely, if you're bad." he finished.

"Come here" Draco said as he pulled his body flush against Harry's by placing his hands on Harry's jean covered arse and tugging. Draco slid his hard prick up against Harry's muscled abdomen.

Harry watched as Draco's cock, so red and hard from neglect, pushed his white t shirt up a little and slid against his stomach, already dripping with pre cum.

"Your turn Harry" Draco whispered, slowly moving the head of his prick up and down Harry stomach. The small friction driving him insane.

With another fiercely whispered "evanesco" Harry found himself naked and kneeling before Draco in seconds.

"Hold on to the post" Harry suggested before he grabbed Draco's cock lifted it up and began sucking one of Draco's balls before moving on to the other and licking a path up Draco's heavy shaft and engulfing the head of his cock in to his hot soaking mouth. Harry made sure he got every drop of cum that happened to weep out of Draco's tasty red prick. Harry looked up to see Draco throwing his head back and saying

"Christ, Harry fuck that's good."

Eager to please Harry moved his way up and down Draco's shaft, humming, while his other hand went to massage at Draco's balls.

"Stop Harry no I swear I'll fucking cum with you doing that." Draco practically begged. He'd be damned if he was to cum within the first five minutes of Harry mouth fucking him in to oblivion.

Moving to lay down on Harry's bed and spreading his legs wide enough to get a nice view of his cock and arse. He scooted up, leaning on one of his elbows and slowly moving his other closed fist around his cock Draco said

"Get up. I want to see you touch yourself."

Seeing Draco on his bed so wantonly spread for his pleasure Harry had to grip the base of his cock just from coming. His breath kept coming in shallow puffs as he pumped his cock for Draco's viewing pleasure. Thumbing the head of his cock Harry shut his eyes and moaned like a filthy rent boy. When he opened his eyes, he found Draco on all fours, lips inches away from his prick and his eyes black as night.

"I'm going to suck you till your about to see stars Harry Potter then I want you to fuck me through the mattress."

With one last grin Draco swallowed Harry's twitching prick to the hilt and started moaning in pleasure. He never knew that sucking someone's cock would ever be as pleasurable and erotic as someone doing it to him. But of course Harry would always be the exception. He wanted to hear every ragged pant and every grunt of satisfaction leaving those lips and knowing that he was the one that caused such glorious noises to come forth.

"God. Oh oh fuck Draco! Sooo good" Harry cried. He had one hand on his lower back to support some weight and the other hand splayed through Draco's platinum blonde hair, watching as he pushed his cock in and out Draco's perfect mouth.

"Ahhh Draco fuck stop. I need, I need"

Stopping, Draco obliged to Harry's unfinished sentence and turned around still on all fours but now with his round plump as in the air, faced towards Harry, beckoning for Harry to fill him with his slick spit covered cock.

"No." Draco heard Harry say. "I want to see you. Lay down on your back against the pillows."

Rearranging himself so that they were now lying down vertically instead of horizontally on Harry's bed, Draco once again spread his legs so Harry could lay in between.

Harry brought their pricks together with one hand and began to stroke casting a nonverbal spell that covered their throbbing erections in scentless lubricant. The wisp of powerful magic making Draco even more painfully hard and causing the parts of his skin that weren't already risen with gooseflesh to erupt.

"Please Harry fuck me now Harry I need it please."

"Shhh ok wait a minute I've got you." Harry assured.

He took a minute to kiss Draco thoroughly one more time and flick his tongue against his nipples till they peaked.

"Beautiful" Harry utters in amazment at the body he is able to touch and please.

On his knees and still lightly stroking Draco's cock he pressed a finger into Draco's hole and eased his digit inside then he began to pull out and restart the process all over again, adding another finger every time Draco said more.

"Fuck Draco you're so tight and hot. Are you ready? I, I need to feel you already." Harry asked after a few minutes.

Harry found Draco's prostate and gently began nudging it with his finger tips and memorizing where it was placed so he could give Draco maximum pleasure.

"Fuck yes do it!"

Pushing and pulling his cock into and out of Draco's wet puckering hole is the hottest thing Harry has ever seen. Point blank. Harry's tanned skin and body, contrasting with Draco's beautifully pale lithe one , moving together, giving and receiving pleasure, is so hot that Harry has to recite wizarding laws for a second so he wont come with in the first two minutes of having Draco's warm gorgeous body taking him in.

"Haarryy. Yesss. Ungh fuck yes." Draco murmurs as Harry hits his prostate with perfect precision. Over and over again.

"God Draco you're so fuck you're so perfect."

"Faster. I'm so close"

"Mmmmm Draco wait baby wait" Harry says tightening the grip on the base of Draco's prick, so they can come as close together as possible. Frantically thrusting into Draco's arse searching for release.

But the most _gorgeous_ thing Harry has ever seen is the face of Draco Malfoy about to come from Harry pounding in to him. Draco's flushed face and cheeks stained red with his mouth hanging open making sounds that make Harry's cock twitch inside of him.

Easing his grip on Draco's cock and moving it swiftly up and down Harry says "Come Draco, baby come for me" Just as he's about to come undone as well. And Draco does. Draco does so, beautifully with Harry's name spilling from his lips as his seed spills, from his prick, that Harry is still stroking, working him through the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

"Dracooo" Harry cries working himself through his own orgasm still pumping into Draco, slowly lessening his thrusts to a full stop. Both heaving for breath and soaked with sweat. Still buried inside his lover Harry leans down and licks a few drops of Draco's cum that has landed on Draco's chest, Harry grins and says

"I told you I liked sweet."

* * *

*runs and hides*


	8. Worth one

AN: I was going to do a shout out for this chapter to DarkAthene and mochiusuagi for always reviewing my chapters but this makes me sad and you guys make me happy (which also goes for everyone's reviews, likes, alerts, faves, etc) so the next one (if its happier) is yours =).

Also i just finished writing this it's 3 am here don't hate me if it's crap. I tried. I promise.

* * *

_Fuck what have I done?_

Draco was lying on his side about a foot away from Harry, watching him sleep. The crude part of his brain said what he had "done" was the bloody savior and kudos to him but the rational part of his brain that wasn't being a pervert, said that he was royally screwed. His perverted side thought that, that was too easy and chose not to dignify that with a response.

During Draco's musings Harry stirred and tiredly blinked his eyes open.

"Where'd your pretty go?" Harry asked his voice sleepy and tender. Reaching out and wrapping an arm around his companion's side he pulled Draco closer almost nose to nose.

"Mmmm there it is." He sighed happy that Draco wasn't just a big blur anymore.

"You're as blind as a bat Harry Potter." said Draco to a half asleep Harry. Smiling and placing his hand along the muscled bicep that was helping to hold him close, letting his thumb caress the relaxed muscle that lay underneath.

"Not always." mumbled Harry. "Not last night." The previous night's events had taken a toll on him and all he wanted to do was rest up so he could hopefully do it all over again. Draco was a fantastic lover.

"Hmm yes how did you manage that without those abominations?" Draco asked playfully.

Huffing with amusement Harry began to say "If you're good-"

"You've already used that line remember?" Draco interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Instead of driving him mad Harry found that Draco's teasing was quite enduring, especially when the purpose wasn't to hurt him. Instead it just made him want to trace his thumb across those lips that made smug look so well, and then later, once again, with his tongue.

"Yes and if I remember correctly it was quite successful. Now go back to sleep. I'll come up with another one by the time we wake up again and see if you like that one any better alright?" Harry said and then scooted up to place a kiss on Draco's forehead and settling his arm around Draco's waist, caressing Draco's back with soothing strokes.

"Prat." Harry finished, with a smirk on his lips and falling back into the realms of sleep once again.

Draco waited for Harry to start softly snoring before he expertly extracted himself from Harry's embrace. At a lost as to where to look for his clothes, since Harry had probably vanished them to freaking China for all he knew, Draco grabbed a long coat he found in Harry's closet. Left a quick note, walked out of Number twelve Grimmauld and disapparated.

A prat he was.

"Hmmmm let's see. You're not sitting like you have a stick up your arse anymore so you've definitely been laid. But your scowl says something completely different." Pansy noticed. While they sat at their usual tea table, for tea time on Thursdays, out side on the veranda over looking the Parkinson property. Not as vast as the layout around the Malfoy manor but more than adequate.

Pansy could have been just like Draco one of the best mind healers around. She was nosy enough, observant enough, and clever enough if she tried. She was one of the few people that Draco would have to put all his guards up in front of if he didn't want them to know something. Still face, shuttered eyes, even breathing, and a relaxed posture. After a decade of friendship between the two he'd thought it was a moot point by now. That's what friends were for anyway right? To make everything better, make everything hurt less. Sure his friend would inflict the hurt on another from time to time but usually to those who deserved it. Witnesses well they were, unfortunately, at the wrong place at the wrong time

Gasping. Pansy looked Draco from head to toe looking for any signs as to whether her train of thought was correct or not.

"Oh my Draco. So golden boys shite at sex then? I'm sorry I would've thought he'd be delicious in bed. Are you okay?" Pansy asked. Curious as to what Draco's answer would be. Sure, she would have laid Potter out on a platter for old Voldy back in the day but it wasn't like every other girl or even bloke from then till even now hadn't wondered about how loud the famous Harry Potter could make one say his name.

"What? No, Pansy. He was- well his performance in bed, Pans, if you must know, you nosy vixen, was perfectly acceptable. "Draco defended. It seemed that Pansy had thought about Harry once before and Draco didn't want to encourage her by confessing that Harry was probably the best shag of his life.

"A good fuck then aye." Pansy said, repeating the same words her Freddy uttered after he had her laying outstretched, next to him, on her kitchen table trying to even out her breathing, while he was still tied up.

"Merlin, the mouth on you! Fred is definitely rubbing off on you, it is horrifying."

Tired of beating around the bush and clearing her head of any naughty thoughts Pansy just wanted to get to the bottom of whatever situation Draco had gotten himself into this time.

"Both my mouth and Fred rubbing off on me are two things you will never get to experience, Draco. You poor bastard. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's-he's. Pansy, he is a patient of mine and what happened was completely unprofessional. I've worked damned hard for my reputation. Years have gone in to this. Into something I'm proud of, _truly_ proud of. Because it is mine not my father's nor my mother's but mine. And if things go south with whatever is happening between us or if God forbid Kingsley finds out, I am done for. And this thing that I've put my heart and soul into, Pans, will just be another thing to be ashamed of. I cant have that, not again."

"You're thinking too much about this, Draco. You're going straight to when everything will crash and burn without knowing if there'll even be any obstacles ahead in the first place. Times are different now. The world's not going to toss you out on your arse for caring about someone, even if it doesn't work out, that's rubbish. Do not misunderstand me I know it isn't all rainbows and sunshine between you two but it's not all Avada's or Sectum's either. You've grown and so has he, somewhat anyway but you'll fix that. What's so wrong with being with him at the same time?"

Pacing up and down the platform Draco was failing to keep from yelling and using unnecessary hand gestures.

"You don't get it do you! I cant just _be_ with him, that's absurd, I'm supposed to be helping him, aiding him through the post war problems lurking around in that gorgeous head of his. Not screaming his name towards the ceiling. Merlin!"

Sitting up and looking like she was about to pounce on Draco, Pansy countered with "Help him through what exactly! So he has an obsession with obliterating evil so what? That doesn't sound so cuckoo to me. You're just scared, Draco, and frankly it is not a good look on you, it never was. "

"Scared?!" Draco shouted.

The glare he was giving Pansy just served to make her angrier apparently because the next thing he knew he was face to face with one pissed off witch.

"Terrified, actually." She seethed.

More than a little put off that HIS best friend kept constantly defending his…whatever Harry was, was quite frankly pissing him off.

"Why are you fighting for him?!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU!?" She screamed.

Draco couldn't see how he had changed after Potter entered in the picture. He didn't see how he would slow down or smile a little whenever they went shopping and passed by some store with Harry's face plastered all over ridiculous merchandise. Or how he would spend more time out with her and Blaise, having fun and going out to the bars, instead of being holed up in the Manor doing paper work all night, surreptitiously scanning the crowds for a certain someone. He couldn't see how instead of rolling his eyes, whenever Pansy mentioned how great she thought Fred was, he nodded in agreement like he knew someone just as wonderful and understood where she came from. Hell he even suggested dinner with the both of them. He didn't seem so lonely anymore, _empty_, and Harry, Harry made him happy. He couldn't see it but she could.

Exasperated and willing to sound like a Hufflepuff if it meant her thick headed friend would be able to realize where she was coming from Pansy took a deep breath pulled Draco to one of the benches lining the patio plopped them both down and said

"I was never fighting for _him_, Draco, I was fighting for _you_,for the side of you that wants this, no, needs this, more than you realize. Harry's not the only one that drowns himself in his work and avoids his own problems like the plague. I just, I want you to be happy and if that's Potter than great, so be it, if not then screw him and his pert ass, we'll find you another, alright? I just need you to try instead of doing something stupid and running away terrified, again."

Happy that Pansy wasn't secretly in love with Harry, and just trying to get him to hang around more so she could have him for herself, Draco was overwhelmed at Pansy's honesty. They had never spoken like this before, well maybe when they were drunk but if so it went forgotten, and he found himself wanting her to be happy as well, even if it was with a Weasley.

"Ok." He agreed after a pause.

He was going to sod it all. Take on Harry and his pert ass and try to be happy cause it had been too long since someone made him want to turn tail and run. Draco usually came crashing in, conquering all that he wanted and then seen waving goodbye as rode off into the sunset on the latest broom of the year. And if he and Harry didn't work out and Harry and the rest of the wizarding society dared to try and take everything he worked so hard to achieve away, then they had better be up for one hell of a brawl because he wasn't going anywhere. They would also have to be adults and professional, which meant they would not have sex in his office. _A pity that, well, ok no sex ,during their sessions, in the office. Anytime after that hour though was fair game. _

Seeing the determination cross over Draco's face, caused pansy to make a sound similar to that of a pack of swine.

"Did you just squeal?" Draco asked confusion and a smirk gracing his face.

"Shut it." She said, hoping that Draco didn't notice how she snorted a little at the end. Pansy then started to come up with a game plan to get both of them together.

_Ha ha she snorted, I told her to get that nose fixed_. After berating himself for a bit for being slightly offensive he forced himself to pay attention to the speech she looked like she was about to spew.

"Now, I hope you gave your lover boy a big kiss goodbye before bringing your ass here and parted merrily because the last thing he needs is to feel abandoned or rejected by someone or something else, if we're going to make this hap-"

"SHIT!"

Becoming aware of the fact that it was possible Draco did just that to save himself from any hurt she turned towards him and shouted

"IDIOT!"

After being yelled at for an hour Pansy finally let Draco slink back to the Manor to think about what he had done and to go over Plan B. Since Draco had botched up Plan A which was basically just trying not to be a prick to someone he liked, a lot. Plan B consisted of getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness as well as placing him strategically in an area where he could possibly convince Harry of how sorry he was.

Draco was also not allowed to contact Harry. Since he would see him the next day for their scheduled meetings, that Harry was contracted to go to or else Harry would be suspended. Pansy said the most effective apologies had to be made face to face not over an owl and a half ass written sorry, fuck that. No, Draco messed up big time and he was probably going to have to pull out all the stops to get Harry to even look in his general direction again.

Sitting in his office chair Draco continued to fidget with his last quill, he had accidentally snapped his other two in half while watching the clock tick slowly to 4pm. Harry had got him one so he didn't have to keep casting tempus spells to check the time. The clock was nice, nothing too fancy but it was as beautiful and as valuable to Draco as the person who had given it to him in the first place.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_TICK._

It was four.

_Crash._

Jumping at the sound of the door slamming open Draco stood up to see Harry looking like a bull ready to attack. If someone had told him that steam was coming out of the man's nose, who seemed to be charging forwards. Draco would have believed them.

_Oh fuck_.

All Harry saw was red, when he saw Draco. The prat. The prick. The bastard. How DARE he sit, staring at the clock, _his_ clock like everything was fine. It was not fine, Harry was not fine. He was shattered. Because some asshole decided fuck him then leave him like some unpaid man whore, with a note scribbled messily with one FUCKING word.

Thanx.

It wasn't even spelled properly like the k and the s would have been too much effort for the pale Adonis to even grace Harry with.

Harry wasn't dumb he knew they weren't going to automatically become boyfriends or lovers after what had happened but he at least wanted that chance. The chance to show Draco that this meant more to him than just a shag. The way Draco looked at him that night, or whenever he thought Harry wasn't looking, made Harry think he wanted the same.

Harry marched forward reveling in the horror reflected in Draco's eyes. Harry hated being feared but he hated being used even more. When he was younger he had one offs in clubs with better manners then Draco had. Throwing the piece of paper down in front of the offender Harry looked at Draco with such distain.

"Thanks?" He said, like it was the most vile word in the English language. Harry's face contorted in to a snarl.

Draco didn't scare easily he was a Slytherin, a Malfoy. One by itself would have people walking briskly in the other direction but having both made him practically fearless. Until now. Until Harry Potter came storming in to his office looking like he was about to either kill somebody or completely shatter into a million piece before him. Draco feared that he was going to lose him, for being so cruel and uncaring that day, before ever really having him at all. He needed to explain.

"Harry, listen-"

"No. You listen. How- how could you do that. After all, after everything we- after everything I told you. _Wrote_ to you."

"I know. I'm sorr-"

"Stop, Draco! Let me finish or I swear I will make your mouth vanish too."

Draco quickly shut his mouth.

"I, Draco I wanted you. I wanted you so bad. And all you did was use me, like everyone else. Everyone else! You, you weren't supposed to be like everyone else Draco you never were. You were always different, even from the beginning you never saw me as the pawn I was. But you played me just the same, got what you needed and then left." Harry was shaking and his magic started to crackle in the air. A faint humming vibrating along his skin as he tried to reel himself in.

"You know, I figured out why I am the way that I am, a couple weeks ago. Why I obsessively go after criminals and horrid monsters night and day. Not because I miss feeling apart of something, I already am, but to prove that I am more than some prophecy that was decided for me, I am worth more than the silly nicknames thrust upon me, like the doubt and adoration that was flung at me since the first time Voldemort tried to kill me. To prove, somehow that I was worthy of the friendships and the love my friends have for me. But unlike the others I didn't have someone to share it with and, I guess, I thought if I eradicated the world of all the bad something good would happen to me in return. Then you showed up and I stayed because you rendered me speechless and then you just left without a backward glance."

"Harry, please"

"Now its my turn."

Taking out the notebook from his Auror robes Harry enlarged it and threw it on the desk that was separating the two of them.

"Take it I don't need it."

Turning to walk away Harry paused as Draco said "You cant leave! Harry, please its- its in your contract! You're assigned to me!" like that would make him quell in his boots.

"Watch me find someone else." Harry said voice full of promise. Draco's breath rushed out of him at the double meaning.

He tried again.

"Harry, the clock its not Five ye-"

Without a word the clock burst into what seemed like billion pieces before Harry slammed the door shut.

Sitting at his desk and going over what had just happened Draco thought he could still hear the faint ticking of his cherished clock.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

* * *

Here have some chocolate it will make you feel better. *hugs you tightly and says* I'll make it better, I promise. I just need sleep don't leave me!


	9. Know How

AN: I have not abandoned this story. I am so sorry it took so long it's just work got in the way and I got super busy then before you know it, it was time to take a little vaca w some friends and I got distracted. So thank you so much for sticking around...if anyone is still even there it means a lot *bear hugs* - Those are my favorite to give and to get, I am a really good hugger ;)

* * *

_Entry 4_

_It worked, damn you, writing in this thing, this "journal". God, I can already picture the smug look on your face when I tell you, so I won't. I'll write it instead and feign ignorance when you read this on Friday. And if you say "I told you so" I'll deck you, I promise._

_Entry 5 _

_I don't know what you expect me to write in here or what you'll get from it. Like, do I tell you what I've done for the day or what I'm thinking? If that's it then I had to do paper work on a case that my team and I were on. Some psycho wizard started kidnapping homeless muggles and wizards and went about doing experiments on them. Then he'd release the homeless back in to the city. He wouldn't obliviate them or anything so they went around ranting about what had happened to anyone passing by. The general public in both the muggle and wizarding community didn't seem to care about what they had to say because they were already deemed as crazy in their eyes, he probably thought he would get away with everything and that's why he chose the homeless in the first place. The wizard, it turned out would experiment on what made one human magical and another not. He would slice them open, convinced that there was some kind of physical evidence hidden within their bodies. He kept them alive and awake, documenting changes, all the while. He was sick, the bastards in Azkaban rotting, good riddance. _

_Entry 6_

_It's been a week and three days since my last case. I'm itching to get my hands on another. Ever since our team has been undergoing treatment, Kingsley has been lightening the load. I guess I didn't realize I pushed them so much. Everybody seems more themselves lately, meaning they all don't look like crap anymore, but I couldn't feel worse. So useless._

_Entry 7 _

_You suggested a hobby last session, I already have one. Why do I need another? Also you mumble to yourself when you're concentrating really hard, it's really entertaining, did you know? _

_Entry 8_

_Quidditch. That's the new hobby I got other than my work. A few coworkers and I do friendly matches sometimes. Ever since the cutback on cases we needed a little something to get our blood pumping, now I remember how it is to actually have some kind of resemblance of a life. You should come sometime. From what I remember you were the only one to give me a run for my money._

_Entry 9_

_It always smells like vanilla in here I think it's that lotion you obsessively use. I got nothing. Talk? _

_Entry 10_

_Today was great you told me about Snape and the hug. It was hilarious. You should tell more stories, Draco. You're good at it. The voice was my favorite. It sounded like you still need help saying my name, I can help with that. _

_Entry 11_

_I talked to Kingsley today he said that the whole mind healer thing is working out great for the rest of my team, including myself. So I guess a thank you is in order? There is going to be a New Year's Eve gala coming up for everyone that works at the ministry. Since you and your coworkers are ministry adjacent you guys should come along too. You can be my plus one if you like. I won't make you dance or anything, unless you want too (with me or whoever). Or we could just stand around and you could tell me all the dirty things you know about the ministry officials. It'll be fun I promise. I'd fire call you all this but I'll see you on Friday anyway. Speaking of fire calling I'm off to see if an evil twin might be up for some late night grub and a pint. Cheers!_

Shutting the journal Draco became painfully aware of what a complete bastard he had been the morning after he and Harry had spent the night together. Realizing now that he would have to do everything in his power to somehow get Harry to at least listen to him long enough so he could explain, Draco was at a loss. Because all Draco wants to do right now is to rush out the door, grab Harry by his beautiful green eyed face and to make it all better. By mouthing apologies on to Harry's skin, on to his lips, anywhere that Harry needs him to, to comprehend the fact that Draco is truly, truly not the using bastard he thinks he is. But judging by the shit storm that just happened in his office, kisses and muttered sorry's just weren't going to cut it.

Noise, noise, and more noise. Is all Draco could hear as he resolutely lay in bed intending to ignore any other coaxing from Pansy to get up as her head floated in his fireplace. What the hell had made him think it was good idea to have one of those damned things in his bedroom. Merlin, did he have to remember to shut that thing down before he went to bed.

"I will scream at the top of my lungs until you get your ass over here." Pansy said fully determined to start wailing like a mad woman.

"Piss off, Pansy" Draco grunted.

"It has been more than a week and a half Draco! One whole bloody week and four or what five sodding days! God was his cock that fucking magical?"

"Yes." Draco said in all honesty, even though he knew he wasn't mourning the loss of just the sex but the brilliant man that came with it as well. Which meant he was allowed to sulk if he wanted too, damn it.

Draco had tried again and again to get through to Harry but the man was as stubborn as ever. Every letter Draco wrote and sent to apologize or to suggest some type of get together to explain himself got sent back to him within the hour, unopened. Draco had even sent flowers that he picked himself form his mothers beloved garden begging for forgiveness only to have them sent back just as quickly as his other attempts of reconciliation. So Draco had given up.

"That's it. That is it." Withdrawing her head from the fireplace Pansy straightened her skirt grabbed some floo powder, yelled Draco's address and stepped forward before abruptly appearing at her spoken destination.

"Honestly Draco sleeping in the nude, still." Pansy said while flying a pair of pants at his head that she had found in one of his dressers.

"Oi!" Draco yelled, startled at her sudden appearance and his own silky boxers being flown in his face. Draco hastily started to get himself covered up before Pansy came over to do it herself and asked with as much venom he could muster up "What are you doing here you horrible woman?"

"Trying to get you out of your room for the first time in days you pathetic man." Pansy shouted back.

Spotting the horrid little journal that Draco had been pouring himself over for the last few days on his night stand, Pansy grabbed it and said "Are you sleeping with this now or something _Merlin_, Draco we have got to get you out of here and laid fast because-"

As Pansy started shaking the journal to make it clear to Draco that he was starting to get unhealthily attached to an inanimate object something came loose and dropped to the floor.

"Wait what is that?" Draco asked interrupting her rant.

"What? Stop trying to distract me you-"

As Pansy kept prattling on Draco went to pick up the tiny piece of paper off the floor, grabbed his wand, enlarged it, and read

**You are cordially invited to the New Years eve Gala**

**Plus one**

**(Invitation only)**

**December 31, 2009**

**Please dress accordingly**

**Ministry of Magic**

The gala Harry mentioned in his last entry was tomorrow night. Running his fingers across the gold and embossed lettering Draco took this as a sign. His last chance to get Harry to understand how much Draco wanted him for more than just a one night stand. And if Harry was going to reject Draco and send him away like his letters and flowers then Draco was going to make sure Harry had one hell of a hard time doing so in person.

"Pansy, enough thank you. Yes, we do have things to do today. " the wheels in his head already churning and picking up steam because if there was one thing a Malfoy knew how to do it was to _dress accordingly_.

Confused at Draco's interruption and the sight of him delicately tracing words on a piece of paper, Pansy asked "Like what?"

Looking Pansy straight in the eyes and a familiar smirk playing at the edge of his lips Draco announced "Shopping."

* * *

I know this isn't much but I literally have to be at work in the next half hour and im still wearing my pjs. *looks at the time and screams*


End file.
